pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Red Gyarados
Vs. Red Gyarados is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/12/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive in Mahogany Town, Ian heading towards the Pokémon Center. Elise: I’m surprised that we’re not heading straight for the gym. Ian: I need to send a Pokémon back so I can add Tyrogue to my party. Togepi: (Whining) Prrrriiii. Elise looks down at Togepi, who’s face is scrunched in pain. Togepi closes up, trying to cover its ears. Bayleef holds her head low, upset as well. Bayleef: (Upset) Bay. Elise: Togepi? What’s wrong? Conway: For both of them to irritated, it has to be some sort of ultrasonic frequency that we can’t hear. Ian surveys the area, then spots a radio tower in the distance. Ian: There. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, and returns Bayleef. He takes off running in that direction, Conway following. Elise puts Togepi into her backpack, joining them after them. End Scene Ian, Elise and Conway arrive at the Lake of Rage, fisherman leaving. Around the other side of the lake is a radio station along with the radio tower. Ian: That’s the source. Be on your toes. The group follows around the edge of the lake, heading for the station. The water breaks, as a Red Gyarados shoots out of the water, roaring in anger. Elise: Gyarados?! Ian: It’s Red! Conway: But, that’s impossible! Red Gyarados fires a Hydro Pump at them, the group being washed backwards. Red Gyarados fires Hydro Pumps all over the place, not aiming at anything. Ian: It’s in pain. Conway: Let’s see if we can’t calm it a little bit. Politoed! Hyper Voice! Conway throws a Pokéball, choosing Politoed. Politoed opens its mouth, releasing transparent rings of sound from his mouth. The Hyper Voice seems to deafen Red Gyarados, as it seems to relax. However, a focused stream of sound waves hits Politoed, confusing it. Politoed stops his attack, as Red Gyarados returns to its enraged state. Red Gyarados: (Roars) Ian: A Supersonic? A Crobat flies in, wings expanded, and a purple energy X forming from wing tip to wing tip. It strikes Politoed with Cross Poison, as Politoed is launched back. The group turns, seeing Crobat landing on Archer’s arm. Conway returns Politoed. Archer: Well, well. Ian. A pleasure to finally meet you. Ian reaches for a Pokéball, when an Arbok Digs out of the ground, hissing at them. Arbok: Chhaaaboka! Arbok startles the group, knocking Ian over. Red Gyarados charges a dark magenta energy beam, as it fires Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam hits the group, knocking them all out. Ariana walks up to join Archer, laughing. Ariana: Ahahahahaha! I can’t believe that Professor Namba was worried about this kid. Archer: Throw them in a cell. Take their Pokémon away. End Scene Ian, Elise and Conway wake up, injured from the previous attack. They are inside a jail cell. Elise: Ugh. That, hurt. Conway: What is up with that Gyarados? Its color aside, that was extreme anger. Ian: The radio signal. Whatever it is, it was affecting Gyarados much more than the other Pokémon. When Politoed tuned it out, Gyarados relaxed. Voice: That’s because that radio signal forced Gyarados to evolve from a Magikarp. The group turns, seeing a Rocket Grunt walking in. Ian is suspicious, though the Grunt doesn’t look intimidated. Grunt: The radio wave forced its evolution, but also caused a mutation, giving it a color change. But I think that was only a side effect. Their true goal is to control the Pokémon. Ian: Who are you? Not a grunt. The Grunt smirks, as he pulls off his costume. Underneath is spiky red hair, and a black suit with a cape. Lance: Observant. I am Lance of the Elite Four. Elise: (Fangirling) Eeeeeeehhhhh! The Lance?! One of the most famous and handsome trainers ever! Elise clears her throat, as she looks away, embarrassed. Lance: Yep. I heard that Team Rocket has been busy out here, so I thought I’d crash in on them. Ian: Let us out, and we’ll give you a hand. We’ll take Team Rocket down. Lance nods, as he opens the cell. The group grabs their Pokéballs, running off. Lance: We have to capture Professor Namba. Without him, the radio signal will go down. The group makes it to a garage area, where several Rocket Grunts were, led by Ariana. Ariana hisses at them, though remains cool. Ariana: You again? With your reputation, I guess I should’ve expected it. Lance: You give me too much credit. Ariana: Oh, I’m still getting over the fact you’re here. I’m talking about him. She points at Ian, who looks eager to fight. Lance: Him? You’re worried about him? Ariana: What do you say, boy? Want to test your luck with me? Elise: Please. He doesn’t have time for you. Ian steps forward, pulling out a Pokéball. The Grunts look anxious, though Ariana signals them back. Ariana: That’s the spirit. Arbok. Ariana chooses Arbok, which hisses at them. Ian: Cyndaquil, Smokescreen! Ian chooses Cyndaquil, who opens his mouth, releasing a Smokescreen. Ariana is blinded, as a Flamethrower shoots through the Smokescreen, hitting Arbok. Arbok coils back, when a Magical Leaf attack pierces through, hitting Arbok as well. Ariana: What?! A Grunt chooses Venomoth, it blowing the Smokescreen away with Gust. When it clears, Elise and Clefairy are standing there alongside Conway and Houndoom. Ariana: Where is he?! Elise: Like I said, he doesn’t have time for you. Clefairy, Meteor Mash! Ariana: (Growls) Poison Tail! Arbok slithers in, its tail glowing with purple energy. It swings its tail, as Clefairy hops forward, countering it with Meteor Mash, star energy in its fist. Houndoom shoots Flamethrower, taking out Venomoth. Other grunts choose Quilfish, Drowzee, Haunter, Raticate, Golbat and Houndour, the Pokémon charging forward. Conway: Use Roar! Houndoom releases a terrifying Roar, startling the opposing Pokémon. They all return each other to their Pokéballs, surprising the Grunts. Ariana: Worthless! Elise: Use Flash! Clefairy glows with a Flash of light, blinding Ariana and Arbok. Houndoom strikes Arbok with Flamethrower, knocking it down. Ian and Lance make it outside, where Namba was working at the tower, adjusting the frequency. Namba stands when he sees them, looking confident. Namba: Hello, Ian. I warned them that you’d be here. Ian: Good call. Namba: Yet, they still weren’t capable of keeping you in check. But you won’t be going any further. Electabuzz! Thunder! Namba chooses Electabuzz, who fires Thunder. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, causing an explosion from impact. Lance: Dragonite, Hyper Beam. Namba: Huh?! Electabuzz, Light Screen! Lance pulls out an Ultra Ball, choosing Dragonite. Dragonite: Dra-gon! Dragonite charges and fires Hyper Beam, as Electabuzz raises a yellow crystal wall. Hyper Beam shatters the Light Screen, defeating Electabuzz in one blow. Ian: Whoa. (Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Dratini. This Pokémon flies easily over raging oceans, and rescues those stranded out at sea. Ian: It’s incredible. Lance: Destroy the radio tower. Dragonite bellows again, as it fires a Hyper Beam, taking it from the base to the tip of the radio tower, cutting clean through it. The tower falls over, while a roar occurs from the lake. Red Gyarados continues to rampage, as it goes down the river. Lance: Why is it still angry? Namba: Ha! Its rage has gone up to extreme levels! Nothing can stop! Ian punches Namba, him falling over. Lance looks at Ian, impressed. Lance: Rough when you need to be. I can see why Lorelei kept her eye on you. Ian: Go get Gyarados. I’ll wrap things up here. Lance nods, as he runs, hopping onto Dragonite’s back, flying after Red Gyarados. A Supersonic hits Ian and Cyndaquil, as they see Crobat flying overhead. Ian: (Holding ears) Cyndaquil! Flamethrower! Cyndaquil, disoriented, shoots Flamethrower, though the attack is nowhere near to hitting Crobat. Cyndaquil fires a second one, not close again. Archer: Cross Poison. Crobat swoops down with Cross Poison, striking and defeating Cyndaquil before he can react. Ian returns Cyndaquil, as Archer approaches. Ian: So, who are you? Archer: Forgive my manners. I am Archer, the leader of the Johto division of Team Rocket. Ian: And here I thought that was Cobalt. Archer: Cobalt is still my superior, second in command of Team Rocket overall. While he is respectable, I do think he overestimates you. Ian: Fight me and find out. Lance and Dragonite make it ahead of Red Gyarados, Lance jumping off Dragonite and landing on a bridge. He stares down Red Gyarados as it approaches. Lance: Let’s see if we can help ease its pain. Dragonite, go for Dragon Rush! Dragonite flies forward, releasing blue dragon shaped energy, which envelops it. Dragonite slams into Red Gyarados, it recoiling back. Red Gyarados fires Hydro Pump in response, as Dragonite flies to dodge. Dragonite flaps its wings at Red Gyarados, creating a Twister vortex that hits Red Gyarados. Dragonite then charges Hyper Beam, as Red Gyarados does the same. The two fire and the attacks collide, with Dragonite’s Hyper Beam pushing through. Red Gyarados is hit, and falls over, leaning over the shore. Lance: Go, Ultra Ball! Lance throws an Ultra Ball, it hitting Red Gyarados. Red Gyarados is sucked in, as the Ultra Ball drops onto the riverside. The Ultra Ball shakes, then eventually locks. Lance goes over, picking it up. Lance: Welcome to the team, new friend. Delibird throws Present, several multi-colored orbs. Crobat flies through each of them, striking Delibird with Cross Poison. After Crobat attacks, the Presents explode. Delibird hits the ground, out. Ian: Good try, Delibird. Ian returns Delibird, as Archer yawns. Archer: Is this really it? Ian: You do realize your operations have failed here, right? Archer: On the contrary. As I entertain you here, my team is getting all of our research out of here. Our work here is completed. So I can take my time to take you out. Ian: (Groans) Go! Feraligatr! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Ice Fang! Feraligatr opens its mouth, Ice Fangs forming in its jaws. It closes its mouth, shooting the ice fangs at Crobat. Crobat dodges, as it goes in for Cross Poison. Feraligatr raises is claw to its chest, it covered in green energy. Crobat strikes Feraligatr several times. Ian: Dragon Claw. Feraligatr swings its claw, striking and launching Crobat like a baseball. Crobat flips back, then regains its equilibrium. Archer: Supersonic. Ian: Water Gun! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, as Crobat fires Supersonic. The Supersonic tears through Water Gun, it erupting and Supersonic hitting Feraligatr. Feraligatr holds its ears, as a Hyper Beam tears through the air. Lance and Dragonite are flying back. Ariana: Archer! Ariana runs over, Elise and Conway on her heels. Ariana: I held them as long as I could. Archer: Good. It’s time to go. Farewell, Ian. Crobat, use Haze. Crobat releases a black Haze, covering Archer and Ariana. Dragonite uses Twister, blowing the Haze away. Archer and Ariana are gone, though they left Namba behind. Namba begins to wake up. Namba: Ugh. What happened? Lance: You’re under arrest. You’ll be coming with me. Lance helps Namba up, as he drags him off. Lance: Thank you, Ian, for your help. I wish you luck in your gym challenges. Ian: Thanks. I hope to see you soon. Once I beat the Pokémon League. Main Events * Team Rocket continues to advance its plans with the Radio signal. * Professor Namba is arrested. * Ian meets Lance, his second Elite Four Member. * Lance catches the Red Gyarados. * Conway's Politoed reveals to have learned Hyper Voice. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Lance Villains * Team Rocket ** Archer ** Ariana ** Professor Namba Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Politoed (Conway's) * Houndoom (Conway's) * Dragonite (Lance's) * Red Gyarados (Lance's, newly caught) * Crobat (Archer's) * Arbok (Ariana's) * Electabuzz (Namba's) * Venomoth * Qwilfish * Drowzee * Haunter * Raticate * Golbat * Houndour Trivia * This episode is similar to the anime episodes Talking 'Bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocence. * This event tests the radio control frequency after Team Rocket's attempt of taking over the Radio Tower, veering from the game order. * Archer and Ariana, the last of the Four Rocket Executives of Johto, are introduced. * It's revealed that Elise has a fangirl crush on Lance, similar to Marina from the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket